Eh? Dance?
by kiryuusatsuki
Summary: "Eh? Dance desu?" The brunette exclaimed. "Yes, Reborn-chan said something about waltz and stuff like that," replied the other girl with caramel-colored hair.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Eh? Dance desu?" The brunette exclaimed.

"Yes, Reborn-chan said something about waltz and stuff like that," replied the other girl with caramel-colored hair.

"Oh no! I almost failed our ballroom dance class back in middle school," Miura Haru said as she buried her head on the pillow she was holding. It's spring break and she's sleeping over at Kyoko-chan's house tonight.

"Huh? That's unexpected, Haru-chan! I thought you would like these stuff," Sasagawa Kyoko replied, slightly surprised.

"I do! But I kept on stepping on my partner's feet. Mind you, we were all girls there. I felt sorry for Rei-chan because her feet were always swollen after each class. It was horrible."

"Now, now. I'm sure if you practice enough, you'll get better. I know! Let's practice together!"

"Hai, but let's make do with invisible partners. I don't want your feet getting beaten up by my dancing, Kyoko-chan," Haru replied shyly. Kyoko laughed.

"Okay!"

* * *

**A/N: **I have been developing this story for a while now. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**~The next day~**

"I'm really sorry Haru-chan! Even though I said we would practice together," Kyoko said over the phone.

"No, it's fine desu! You just go and take care of Ryohei-san. Tell him to get well soon. Yes. Take care. Ja!" She then hung up. Sasagawa Ryohei had broken a foot during one of his 'extreme training sessions'.

"Might as well practice since I'm already here," she said as she walked inside the the newly-built Vongola mansion on a hill near Namimori shrine; the said mansion was the reason why she needed to polish her dancing skills. Reborn had it built a year ago and next week a party will be held to commemorate its completion.

An Italian maid who greeted her in accented Japanese led her to a spacious room where she could practice.

"If you need anything _signorita_, inform us and we will attend to it," she said motioning to the elegantly-designed intercom near the door.

"Thank you, miss..."

"My name is Sophia, _signorita,_" she replied.

"Thank you Sophia-san! I'm Miura Haru! Nice to meet you desu!"

"The pleasure is mine,_ signorita_ Haru. Well then, I shall be going now so you can practice." Sophia said as she bowed and left. Haru smiled and bowed back.

"Yosh, let's start!" Haru said as she brought out the mini speakers in her bag. She connected it to her phone where she downloaded some songs for ballroom dancing.

"1, 2, 3...1, 2, 3...lalala" she hummed as she waltzed with an invisible partner.

She practiced for half an hour until...

"Pfffft!"

She stopped and turned to look at where the voice came from.

"Hahi? What are doing here, Gokudera-kun?"

He was trying so hard to contain his laughter but was failing miserably at it. "I..uh, pfft...inspecting...pfft...mansion...party...pffft ...next week..." he could not take it anymore, he laughed so hard it hurt his stomach.

Haru realizing he was laughing at _her_ quickly started feeling annoyed.

"Why are you laughing? It's rude you know!"

"My bad, my bad. It's just...pffft...damn, how could someone dance so funny?" he laughed again.

"Stop laughing! Haru's trying her best!" She flushed. Her annoyance at the Storm Guardian was quickly going up notches.

Gokudera, seeing her hurt reaction, straightened up his posture and stopped laughing.

He cleared his throat and apologized. "Sorry. That was quite annoying, huh?"

"And plain rude on top of that. Get out of here! I'm practicing for the party."

"I can see that," he said as he walked in and sat on the sofa near the window.

"Hey! I told you to leave!"

"You're gonna be dancing with many people around. You gotta get used to at least one person watching you," he replied coolly.

"I thought you needed to inspect the mansion?"

"I just finished when I came here."

"Then, why don't you just go home already?"

"I'll be staying here for the night."

"Eh? Why?"

"That Spanner will arrive tomorrow morning to strengthen the security in and around the mansion. Irie will come later. I'll be helping them and I want to start building the Storm room so they'll be helping me with that after."

"I see. Fine. But I'll literally kick you out if I hear you laughing! And I'm wearing stilettos!"

True. When Gokudera looked at her feet, they were indeed enclosed in what seemed to be at least three-inch heels. _Deadly_.

After making sure he would not bother her, Haru started her practice again.

"1...2...3...1...2—"

"Pfft.."

_Snap._

"Why you?! Why don't you show me how it's done if you're so great to be laughing at others!" She said this while pointing at him.

Haru was so infuriated. The silveret in front of her looked at her with playful eyes, smirked and took her hand and stood up.

"Then I'll have this dance."


End file.
